


Full Moon

by Meteora-Writes-Drabbles (MeteoraWrites)



Series: Werewolf!Troy Drabbles [2]
Category: Fear the Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Full Moon, M/M, Nick is a good boyfriend, Teen Wolf style Werewolves, Werewolf!Troy Otto, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 23:53:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17477342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeteoraWrites/pseuds/Meteora-Writes-Drabbles
Summary: Troy hates the full moon more than he cares to admit





	Full Moon

**Author's Note:**

> so I'm on a bit of a kick writing these right now, hope you're all liking them because I sure as hell am.

Nick sides open the door of the barn they’re currently staying in, and is greeted with the sound of a low growl from somewhere far back in the structure. He steps in and lets the door slide closed behind him, mindful not to let it bang against the other door and draw the attention of any dead in the area.

The growling continues and Nick lets out a tired sigh before speaking in a soft voice. “Troy, it’s alright. It’s just me, I’m okay.” he says as he slowly begins to make his way towards the back of the barn.

There are some old stalls that were probably used for horses in the old world, and in the farthest one from the front is Troy, crouched in the corner with his features shifted and his eyes glowing blue as he watches Nick carefully. He doesn’t talk when he’s like this. Doesn’t like the sound of his voice.

Nick comes to sit down on the sleeping bag they have spread out on the hay covered floor, crossing his legs and letting his back rest against the wall as he slides the bag he carried in with him over for Troy to inspect. They’d forgotten it in the truck when they got set up in here just before sundown.

Troy reaches out, mindful of his claws as he opens the bag and pulls out a bottle of water and few cans of food they’d saved for tonight.

Full moons are the worst. Troy’s learned to control himself. Finding it easiest to remain in control when Nick is close by. His presence is soothing. Keeping him grounded. Anchored to who he really is and what is going on around him.

Nick can’t help but chuckle as he watches Troy use a claw to open the top of a can of beef stew. “It must be nice never needing to use a knife or can opener anymore.” He comments, grinning in the low light as Troy rolls his eyes and holds the can out for Nick to take.

Shaking his head Nick pushes the can back. “Nope, nu uh. You get grumpy if you don’t get meat on the full moon. Give me the can of spaghetti o’s.” 

Troy growls and narrows his gaze at the other man in response.

“Cut the crap, Troy. You know I’m not scared of you and your wolfy ire.” Nick says with a thoroughly unimpressed look as he waits for Troy to set aside the stew and open his can of pasta for him.

They stare each other down for a sold minute before Troy finally gives in and sets the can down beside him and proceeds to open the next can with a little too much force that makes orange sauce splatter on him as he rips his claw through the can lid.

As if to prove the point Nick argued a moment ago, he grabs Troy’s hand once he’s finished opening the can and licks the sauce from his finger and claw in a quick motion that makes Troy let out a whine. Whether from concern or arousal is anyone’s guess.

Nick chuckles as he pulls away and takes the can with him. “You gonna make it over there?” Nick teases before pulling a spoon out of the bag between them and giving his dinner a stir.

Troy just grumbles something unintelligible and grabs his own dinner before turning to settle beside Nick. Their sides pressed together tightly as they eat in silence.

Nick stays awake with him for the whole night, and when the sun rises and Troy finally feels like he can let his features shift back to normal, he gives in to the urge to kiss the other man breathless and thank him for being so good to him.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to [Check out my Tumblr](https://meteora-writes.tumblr.com) for story update schedules and other info <3


End file.
